


In Quarantine With You

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), COVID-19 canonically exists in Haikyuu!!-verse I could not believe it, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: While a pandemic forcing you into lockdown is not how you envisioned getting to spend time alone with Ushijima, you're more than grateful for the opportunity.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	In Quarantine With You

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 13, 2020 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/623542103122804736/hi-can-i-request-a-fluff-scenario-with-ushjima). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hi ! Can I request a fluff scenario with Ushjima where the reader(fem) and Toshi are in quarantine together in their apartment, and they haven’t spent this much time together since high school. They do things like; play board games, movie marathons try to bake together 🥰

Between his busy schedule as a starting player for the Schweiden Alders and his time abroad playing in Poland, you and Ushijima have not spent this much quality time together in a very long time. Well, you wish it had been under better circumstances. A pandemic sweeping the globe at an alarming rate is not how you ever envisioned the man taking time off from volleyball. 

However, in this global landscape, you’ll take any positives thrown your way. You still have to work, but you’re thankful that you can work from home and spend some time with him even as you type away at your laptop. This week Ushijima has taken up baking and is very determined to make the perfect batch of chewy chocolate chip cookies from scratch. As someone who’s never baked before and as someone who’s not super keen on sweets, his first batch yesterday was surprisingly good. While they were a little bit tough, they still went down nicely with a cold glass of milk.

“Try one.”

Ushijima sets down a plate of his latest batch in front of you, snapping you out of focus on the report you were typing up. 

“Ooh, these look great!” You reach for a cookie and take a bite. Slowly, you consider as you chew. Ushijima looks at you expectantly. Even if he’s got his normal game face on, you find his waiting on your word to be absolutely adorable. You take another bite to be sure before giving him your thoughts. “Hm, these are definitely chewier than yesterday’s. I bet tomorrow’s will be perfect at this rate!”

While his expression doesn’t change, you catch a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He sits down across from you at the table and reaches for a cookie for himself. 

“Tendou messaged me, by the way,” he says. “He said we should play those party games with him again tonight. He’s got a few other friends who are playing as well.”

Last week, you played those games on a video call with Tendou and some of your friends. Ushijima took his Quiplash responses very seriously and got frustrated when he kept losing, and you had to remind him they were supposed to be funny. He did, however, manage to smoke you all out in finding most of the truths during the rounds of Fibbage. (Tendou, naturally, won the “Most Likes” award during those rounds.)

“Sure! As long as I finish up this report by six, I’ll be good to go,” you say. You return to your typing.

“Also,” Ushijima continues, “you should take a day off soon.”

You stop typing again and look at him. “Hm?”

“I’d like to do nothing with you all day for a day.”

His request takes you by surprise. Despite this, you feel your face warming up and a small smile creeps onto your lips. He’d never joke with you about something like that; the smile on his face is indication of exactly this. You rise from your seat and step over to him, planting a kiss firmly on his lips before agreeing to his request.

You don’t know how lucky you are to be locked down with the man who loves you most, but you’re so grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Those party games” I mention here are absolutely the Jackbox Games. I played them with friends all the time pre-quarantine and they have been lifesavers even now.


End file.
